


Переговоры

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кларк в плену у Лекса, и Лоис ведет переговоры о его освобождении.





	Переговоры

Взгляд у Лоис злой и потерянный.

Два месяца назад она бы даже не пришла к Лексу.

Две недели назад — она угрожала расследованием.

Неделю назад — ворвалась в его кабинет.

Сегодня же она просто сидела напротив, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, упрямо сжимая губы в тонкую линию и глядя исподлобья.

— Лютор. Отпусти его, — наконец сказала Лоис.

Это все еще звучало как угроза.

— Мисс Лейн, с таким настроением переговоры об освобождении не ведут, — сказал Лекс, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Поучились бы у своей двоюродной золовки. 

Лоис отвела взгляд и добавила, глухо и зло:

— Если ты тронешь Кару, ублюдок, то я превращу твою жизнь в ад.

Отличная угроза, даже, возможно, не такая бесполезная, как предыдущие. Это Кларк Кент исчез без вести и ничто не связывает его пропажу с Лексом Лютором, если же что-то случится с Карой Дэнверс… Нет, адом жизнь Лекса не станет, но придется уделить время беседам с адвокатами и дать пару-тройку интервью. Возможно, пожертвовать еще пару сотен тысяч на благотворительность, чтобы заткнуть рты даже самым ретивым поборникам морали.

— Мисс Лейн, — сказал Лекс вслух, улыбаясь в искаженное ненавистью лицо Лоис, — она в любом случае не в моем вкусе. Но, поймите, я не хочу ранить чувства юной девушки, так что не спешу отказывать ей прямо.

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты его отпустил? — спросила Лоис. — Чего ты хочешь, Лютор?

«Интересно, если я скажу "вас", то она поднимется и даст мне пощечину или спросит, когда именно?» — подумал Лекс и, изучив еще раз выражение лица Лоис, решил, что пощечина вероятнее. По крайней мере, в ближайшие пару недель, если Супермен так и не вернется. Потом — кто знает.

Хотя, конечно, Лоис не будет с ним спать. Она попытается усыпить Лекса или вовсе отравить его, обыскать, надеясь найти ключ от камеры Супермена у него на шее, возьмет его телефон, будет продолжать поиски мужа.

— А почему вы думаете, что я что-то знаю о местоположении… Кларка Кента? — спросил Лекс.

Лоис закрыла глаза на секунду. Устало потерла лоб.

— Я поняла, — сказала она. — Ты не собираешься вести переговоры.

Лекс пожал плечами и вежливо заметил:

— Я передам охране, чтобы вас проводили до выхода. Конечно, вы прекрасно знаете, где он, но можете по чистой случайности забрести к лабораториям, куда вам идти не стоит.

Лоис невесело усмехнулась. Пару недель назад она пыталась отвлечь Лекса, пока друзья ее мужа обшаривали здание. Конечно, они ничего не нашли.

Когда Лоис покинула его кабинет, Лекс задумчиво покачал головой. Во всей ситуации он считал самым забавным и неловким то, что он сам понятия не имел, куда подевался Супермен. И уж точно не держал его в плену.

Как и понятия не имел, почему Лоис и едва ли не весь мир считают иначе.


End file.
